


Зеркало, зеркало

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, драма, написано по мотивам сказки «Белоснежка»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Генералу отдан приказ разбудить прекрасного принца.





	

Когда Сноук отдает приказ — четкий и лаконичный, — Хакс молча склоняет голову и выходит. Медицинское отделение все равно по пути — и он решает попрощаться. Закуривает прямо там, отмахнувшись от назойливого дроида. Пепел летит точно на прозрачное стекло капсулы.

 

Магистр Рен — идиот, каких поискать.

 

Хакс не знает, сколько проходит времени. Не помнит, скольких упрямцев приходится пристрелить и скольких самоотверженных болванов — переубедить. Три раза по девять и еще одного, должно быть. Он просыпается до света, идет вперед по указанному пути и снова засыпает во тьме.

 

Седьмая пара сапог стирается как раз у нужного порога.

 

Когда он возвращается и впервые смотрит в гладкую поверхность зеркала, его кожа такая же бледная, как и была — но почти не видна за отросшими прядями волос. Борода надежно скрывает половину лица, а левый глаз слишком яркий для настоящего. Хакс идет прямо в медицинский отсек.

 

Кивком велит дроиду катиться и скидывает пыльный плащ. Достает из-за пазухи тканевый узел и раскладывает его на капсуле. На стекло, мазнув его не до конца свернувшейся кровью, шлепаются поочередно некрупное сердце и аккуратная кисть правой руки. Хакс опускается на стул и, закурив, закидывает на капсулу ноги в новых блестящих сапогах.

 

— Знаете, Рен... — голос звучит на редкость хрипло. — Даже ваша бабка не была столь капризна — а у нее, надо признать, повод умереть был серьезнее.

 

Он выпускает облачко дыма и откидывает голову назад.

 

— Знаете, как они зовут меня теперь? Охотником. И, посмотрите, весьма удачливым... — он ждет еще минуту и поднимается. Склоняется над стеклом, почти касаясь его. — Я принес вам руку и сердце, ваше высочество. Извольте на меня посмотреть. Хотя, возможно, у меня есть кое-что, что обрадует вас больше.

 

Он откидывает крышку капсулы. Рен не изменился ничуть — и это так странно. Хакс, усмехнувшись, наклоняется ближе и кладет руку себе на пояс. Отстегивает с легким щелчком меч и протягивает его Рену.

 

— Ну же.

 

Магистр открывает глаза практически немедленно. Смотрит на Хакса, переводит взгляд на его ладонь.

 

Когда он улыбается, его губы красны, как кровь.


End file.
